


pria mata api

by kenzeira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: “Maukah kau bercerita mengenai keajaiban?” Tsukishima meminta. Sang pendongeng lantas berkisah mengenai pria bermata api.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang didapatkan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu (kalau itu bisa disebut sebagai keuntungan). Tsukishima-sentris.

            Dalam keremangan lampu yang sengaja dipadamkan, perlahan, pandangannya bergulir ke arah jendela. Tirai menari-nari tak karuan sebab rupanya angin masih punya celah buat menerobos masuk. Dalam gerakan acak yang konstan itu, Tsukishima melihat bulan. Bulat. Terang tapi gelap. Sendirian saja. Barangkali bintang-bintang absen karena ada keperluan mendadak dengan semesta langit.

            Tiba-tiba mimpi itu datang—ah, rasanya kurang tepat kalau disebut mimpi. Entah di usia berapa, ia pernah mengalaminya. Bisa dibilang ‘kembali menjelajahi masa lalu melalui bunga tidur’, kira-kira begitu. Dalam mimpi tersebut, Tsukishima melihat dirinya sendiri, memeluk boneka T-Rex seraya memperhatikan pria pendongeng penuh antusias. Akiteru lelap, kepalanya bersandar pada tangan sofa. Tsukishima terjaga. Ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak dongeng dari si pendongeng.

            _“Pria bermata api mengawasi anak-anak dari atas langit. Kalau ketahuan sedang berbuat nakal, nanti rambutmu akan dibakar, kulitmu gosong, matamu keluar—“_

            Tsukishima kecil membayangkan pria mata api itu melihatnya tengah mencuri labu untuk membuat kepala hantu di Hari Halloween. Pandangan pria mata api lurus ke arahnya, seakan terhubung oleh benang tak kasat mata. Lalu api meluncur cepat, membuat rambutnya hilang, kulitnya gosong dan mengelupas, matanya … matanya dicuri. Sebab pria mata api sebetulnya tidak ingin menyakiti anak-anak betapapun nakalnya mereka. Maka, pria mata api mencuri mata Tsukishima sementara mata api dibuang ke dasar laut agar padam dan lenyap selamanya.

            Kasihan sekali. Pasti menyakitkan menjadi penyebab anak-anak terbakar tak berdaya hanya karena memandangi mereka yang berbuat nakal.

            _“Nah, jangan berbuat nakal kalau tidak mau terbakar.”_

            Pendongeng mengakhiri dongengnya. Tsukishima tidak puas. Akhirnya, keesokan hari ia menginjak-injak rumput tetangga. Tapi pria mata api tidak ada—atau mungkin tidak melihatnya. Ia melakukan hal-hal nakal lain, tapi pria mata api tetap tidak muncul juga. Padahal ia cuma ingin menyampaikan rasa iba, ia akan dengan sukarela memberikan sepasang matanya agar pria itu tidak menderita, terlebih sampai ribuan tahun lamanya.

            Semakin dewasa, semakin ia memahami bahwa pria mata api sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Itu hanyalah dongeng konyol agar anak-anak senantiasa berbuat baik. Tsukishima merasa dulu dirinya begitu bodoh—atau polos. Namun, entah kenapa, ia diam-diam berharap dongeng itu nyata—bahwa ada pria bermata api yang mengawasi anak-anak. Oh, tidak hanya anak-anak, orang dewasa juga, semua manusia. Seluruh makhluk hidup. Tapi bukan Tuhan, sebab manusia sekarang ini sudah tidak takut pada Tuhan.

            Tsukishima beranjak. Melangkah lembut ke arah jendela, mencoba menutupnya dengan benar agar angin malam tak bisa lagi sembarangan masuk. Sekali lagi, ia pandangi bulan. Masih sama bulat. Namun, samar-samar, ia seakan melihat ada sepasang mata mengerjap ke arahnya di muka bulan. Tapi bukan mata api.[]

**8:22 PM – 12 November 2016**


End file.
